


Nothing Stays The Same

by floatsodelicately



Series: Nothing Stays The Same [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Pre-Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween in Forks and it's time for Charlie to meet the new neighbours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Trick or treat!"

 

Charlie looked down at the smiling little girl, as he answered the door. He remembered when Bella was this small, though he had never got to have a Halloween like this with her.

 

"Well hello there, Alice! I've got some-"

 

"I'm not Alice, I'm Rosie," she interrupted with a confused pout.

 

"Um...your..." he looked at her blue dress and white apron, then back to her puzzled expression.

 

"He means your costume, Rose," came an amused voice from behind her. Charlie looked above Rose to see a woman holding another child, a little boy who, according to the giant pocket watch that he was chewing on and the bunny ears, was the March Hare.

 

"Oh! I forgot, that was silly," Rose giggled. She turned and moved closer to the woman. "Mummy? How come-"

 

"Rose," her mother interrupted. "Don't ignore the nice man..." she trailed off and shot an apologetic and exasperated smile at Charlie.

 

"Oh!" Rose squeaked and rushed back to the door. "I'm sorry sir! Trick or treat!"

 

Charlie chuckled and crouched down to hold the bowl of candy out to the little girl who thought hard about her choice before selecting a red lollipop and putting it in her plastic pumpkin basket.

 

"You sure that's all you want? Most of the trick or treat-ers came here earlier, so I'll have _all this_ leftover..." he winced as if the thought pained him.

 

Rose bit her lip again and pulled out a blue lollipop and looked back up at his face.

 

"Grandad says we shouldn't eat too much sugar,” she told him quietly. “Or else he'll have to give us pretend ones and I've seen Great-Grandma Beth's and she puts hers in a glass at night and that's yucky."

 

Charlie laughed and stood up, putting the bowl down on the entry table as the child continued to talk about teeth.

 

"And Hugo's just getting his teeth so he can't have too much, or else they'll-"

 

"Rose, please! I'm sorry, we should be getting home now, this is our last stop."

 

"So you live close by?" Charlie asked.

 

She nodded, "Yes, we just moved here last week, our house is just around the corner."

 

"Right,” he nodded. “The old Butler house. That's been empty for years, I heard someone moved in but I've been busy at work all week. You've escaped the town gossips so far," he smiled. 

 

She chuckled and adjusted the boy on her hip, "Yes, thankfully. With all of the work that needed doing around the house it's been a no-go-zone, I think that all the construction is keeping people away for now. We just needed to get away from it all today so we've been exploring while we trick or treat."

 

"I know it's a small town but it's easy to get lost. If you need any help, just ask, even down at the station. Like I said, it’s a small town and it’s quiet, so there's always someone there that can help."

 

"The station?" she asked, a confused pout appeared that matched her daughter’s.

 

"Oh right, sorry! I mean the police station, it's right in the centre of town. I'm the Chief of Police there, Charlie Swan" he introduced himself and held out his hand.

 

“Hermione Granger," she told him, as she shook his hand. "This is Hugo and of course you've met Rose-"

 

The little girl bounced slightly as she waved excitedly, "Hi!"

 

"We'd really better be going, this one's ready for bed," she nodded to a sleepy Hugo. "It was nice to meet you Mr Swan."

 

"Please, call me Charlie," he smiled.

 

Hermione smiled, "Alright, goodbye Charlie. Say goodnight Rosie..."

 

"G'night Mr Charlie!" she waved.

 

He waved back and watched as the three of them walked down the garden path. He shut the door and let himself think of Bella. What time was it in Phoenix? Was it too late to call?

 

When she answered the phone, it was bittersweet. He was happy just to hear her voice, mad at himself that they didn’t talk more, and so thankful that she wanted to speak to him too. 

 

It didn’t hurt like he thought it would, when she gently told him that Renee was seeing someone, and that it seemed serious this time. He wondered when that had happened. When did he stop remembering the day he came home to see Bella in her car seat, suitcases and boxes in the back? When did he first stop in his tracks just missing his daughter, and not his family?

 

The next day seemed brighter. He powered through the backlog of paperwork that he had put off, energised by Bella’s promise to come and visit him that summer. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he had told the new woman, Hermione, that it was quiet at the station. It was only just past noon when he finished the last report and leaned back in his chair, half wishing someone would call, yet half hoping no one would.

 

Deciding to go out for lunch, he picked up his jacket and headed out. He opened the door and stepped out, only to bump into someone about to enter the station.

 

“Oh, it’s you,” someone said.

 

Charlie looked down to see Hermione smiling up at him with Hugo by her side, fiddling with the strap of her purse as she waited for a response.

 

“Ms Granger, hi,” he smiled. “Hugo,” he nodded to the boy.

 

“Hello Charlie,” she greeted. “I was just coming to see if you-someone, if someone could tell me where the dance school is,” she said. “Rose is at her first day of school so I thought we’d come and have a look before we sign her up. You’re probably busy, I’m sure we can find-“ he reached out to stop her as she turned to move away.

 

“No no, it’s fine. I was just about to get lunch; it _really is_ quiet around here,” he laughed. “You looking for Miss Penny’s?” she nodded. “Well I’m heading out that way, so I can take you there right now.”

 

“It won’t be any trouble?” she asked, picking up Hugo.

 

“No trouble at all,” he shut the door behind him and walked out, gesturing for her to follow. “I can even show you the finest cuisine that Forks has to offer, if you have the time?”

 


	2. Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going through old notes on my phone and found this scene.  
> Charlie picking up Bella at the beginning of Twilight, some cute Charlie-Rose interaction.

Charlie stood in the Arrivals lounge, waiting for Bella to appear. Her plane had landed ten minutes ago, so she'd be here soon. Should he have brought a sign? The others had signs...no, he didn't need a sign.

A burst of some pop song rang from his pocket, earning him some smirks from the bachelorette party goers (with the sign) beside him. He fished the phone out of his pocket and answered: "Chief Swan."

"Helloooo Chief Swan," came the singsong reply.

"Oh hello Miss Rose," he smiled. "Does your Mommy know you're calling me?"

"She put a code on the phone after last time," Rose pouted. "Mummy is driving and she wanted to know if Bella is 'llergic to anythin'."

"Only cats."

"How does she know that? Did she eat a cat?"

"No no, she's allergic to the fur."

"Well you're not s'posed to eat fur, doesn't she know that?"

Charlie shook his head but before he could answer, Rose had continued. "Mummy said cat dander can make people sneeze...what's dander?"

"Dad? Charlie?"

Charlie looked up to see his daughter right in front of him. "Bella!"

He stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug, one that felt long overdue. He moved back and just looked at her, God, she was so grown up.

"Um, there's someone on the phone," Bella said, pointing at the phone still in Charlie's hand on her shoulder. "They're talking about strawberries."

Both Swans exchanged a confused glance before Charlie remembered Rose on the phone. "Hey, are you allergic to anything?"

"Only cats," she shrugged.

He grinned, "Oh you are /definitely my child." He raised the phone to his ear and took Bella's duffel bag from her. "Rose?"

"So we don't eat strawberries anymore," the little girl finished, happily unaware that he had missed her ramblings.

"Ok sweetie," Charlie said, half-aware of Bella's raised eyebrow at the term. "Bella says its just cats, no food allergies."

"Ok bye," Rose said before abruptly hanging up on him.

"Bye then," Charlie said to the empty line before putting his phone away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing Stays The Same - Luke Sital-Singh
> 
> I will ship Hermione with anyone and everyone. Seriously. Where is Ron? I don't know. Does it matter? Not really, I wanted a happy Charlie so I wrote this. I hope you like it :)  
> I'll probably write more for this which is why I started it as a series, but I don't have a real storyline for it to be a story so it will probably end up being ficlets.


End file.
